Episode 31: Corpse Dinner
Sadow and Mizumi regroup with Yuki at the docks. Sadow stares on at the distant Hellgate which, just moments ago, sent forth 2 volleys of V2 Rockets. Yuki alerts "I smell it... The cold stench of death that can only mean Zombies." Mizumi shakes at the thought and asks "R-Real Zombies?" Yuki nods "Mindless, hungry, and slow. These creatures are the basis of Undead." Sadow pulls stares on and thinks to himself "These Zombies must not reach London. If they do... They'll infect the entire city. And even worse, possibly Mizumi-chan as well." He looks at her with a worried expression and vows silently to protect her. Yuki declares "We must contact the other Bishops." Sadow knows just who to contact and pulls out his cellphone. He dials a number and calls. Upon recieving an answer, he asks "Kraai? A Hellgate has opened on British waters and we need the rest of the ckhl to be prepared for another invasion. Yuki says she smells Zombies so get everyone's gear to them and prepare to bless the streets with Holy Water." Kraai, the newest addition to the Bishops as Joviah's replacement, confirms "Alright." He hangs up and dials more numbers to his Division members, issuing orders. Sometimes he would get onto them for calling him -sama, but dismisses it and continues to give orders. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) The Kommandant and the rest of the Legion are teleported into London via a Hellgate. They begin barraging every citizen with bullets upon sight. Finally they all spread out throughout the city, and with each kill they make they bite the corpse once; thus infecting it with the Zombie Plague. Before long the rest of the citizens must be evacuated and London put under a quarantine. Minkai watches from high up on the clocktower and says "Man, I really need to be a more careful hider. That Kuro guy nearly found me..." He disappears again whilst the battle starts ensuing. A trio of Zombies limp their way around a corner only to be smothered in bright gold and white flames. They burn to ash in mere seconds, due to the entire street being covered in Holy Water. The Kommandant and his infantry reach the street and he holds up his hand tos top them. He declares "Stoppen. Der Boden ist in der heiligen Wasser fallen." They all look down at the ground and remove their bandanas, revealing fangs aligning the edges of their mouths. They open their mouths wide and spew forth vomit all over the street. At the end of the street, the Bishops gather with the Chastity Division. Yuki declares "These Zombies dress like Nazi Schutstaffel and use their weapons as well. But they are still Zombies..." The Chastity Division members pull out their pistols and ready them for combat. The Kommandant sees Sadow among the group of ckhl in the distance. He pulls out his comm radio and alerts Wodas to Sadow's location "Sadow Yatsumaru auf Oconoe Avenue, Führer. Er ist mit einem großen Brand der Bischöfe." Wodas smiles and opens a Hellgate over London. He jumps through, but in midair is signaled by Bunte via comm radio. Bunte asks "Führer, may I haf more orders?" Wodas frowns and says "What of the objectives I just gave you?" He replies "I haf reached ze base, mein Führer. Now what are mein next objectives?" Wodas' brows twitch in annoyance he answers "Hold out until I have returned." Bunte raises his right hand while holding the comm radio with his left and says "Ja, heil ze Führer!" Wodas sighs in annoyance and puts away his comm radio. He watches over the Clocktower where Minkai just was and sees the Bishops and the Chastity Division hold off against the Legion of Nazi Zombies. He swoops down like a Carrion and snatches Sadow with a clawed hand while clutching his Scythe in the other. The Kommandant jumps high in the air past the battling crowd of Chastity Division members and Nazi Zombies. He lands in front of Aki and Mang, who already have their swords drawn and ready. He pulls out his MP 40 Submachine gun and begins filling the air with lead. They take cover behind the remains of a bus that was blown up by rocket fire. Meanwhile, Bunte and a small squad of Nazi Zombies have made an outpost in a run down warehouse in London's back alleys. Len loads his Bazooka and aims for the entrance while Rin infiltrates the upper layer and sets her Minigun targeted for Bunte, who is filing a report on the battle's progress. She gasps in horror after seeing his blue eye turn away from the report to stare at her. He smiles wide and while his blue eye is on her and his red on is on the report and says "Looks like we have guests men..." Len fires his Bazooka at the entrance, making it fly into a Nazi Zombie and crush him under it's weight. (Ending vid plays)